Destiny plays its role
by Cid rocks24
Summary: Its for dareya lovers. Just peep in to know more
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys how r u all.

Thx for ur warmful welcome.  
Im glad u all accpepted in this ff world.  
My first attempt is on dareya.  
I hope all will enjoy the first chapter.  
Gigs dareya fan and dareya lover thx for ur reviews  
Now we may go to the story.

In Cid bureau, a fime morning  
Daya and abijeet only were there discussing about a high profile daya was little upset. Abijeet noticed that but he waited for his frd to open the matter himself. But daya never opened his mouth. So he asked daya  
Abi- what happened daya? You look very upset. Is there any problem bro?  
Daya- nothing like that abi. Im feeling little feverish all  
Abi- what r u saying , we can go to doctor.  
Daya- no need for doctor. I will take some tanlet.  
Abi- r u sure?  
Daya- ya im sure  
Daya went to cafetaria to have some coffee  
Abi-(thinking) i know daya. There is another reason also for ur sadness. But trust me every thing will be fine. God will send some angel to bring u from this. You need some space now. I wont disturb u.  
After some time other cid members began to come one bye case was filed so all went to crime spot to examine the body except Daya.  
In crime spot, they saw some lady was near dead body and she was examining that body.  
Freddy- hey, who r u lady? How can u touch that dead body?  
Acp- well come to cid shreya.  
Shreya- thx sir  
All were shocked to hear this from acp sir.  
Kavin- new officer?  
Acp- yes kavin, she is the new one i told u yesterday.  
Kavin- welcome to cid shreya  
Shreya- thx sir  
Then they collected some information about the murder and sent the dead body to forensic lab. They returned to bureau.  
Daya was sitting in the cafetaria.  
He heard a girl voice  
Girl- i need some sandwish  
He was shocked to hear that voice. He turned to see who was that. But there was no body. He thought its his dream and went away. But its not a dream.  
I end my first chapter here  
See u all later with new chapter.  
Bye take care love u all.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys how r u all? I didnt expect i will get such response. Thx for all the reviews and welcome.

I will update in weekdays. I promise u. Now we will go to chapter 2. I hope u enjoy.

Then daya went to the record room to search some file. It was very dark due to power cut. So he couldnt see any started to search that file. He saw a shadow of a girl with shoulder length hair was doing something there.  
Daya-(thinking) oh god i think she is trying to steal something from our might be a criminal.  
Daya atonce took his gun and went towards that shadow. He put that gun on jer head from behind.  
Daya- hey who r u lady? What r u doing here? How did u enter into this room? Give me what u have in ur hand. Give me that file.  
That girl was shocked to hear that was very rude.  
She- ( thinking) oh god am i dreaming or is it true? No it cant be true. I think he have come to steal some file.  
She thought what to do now.  
She began to turn towards daya and suddenly she took a torch light from near table and hot ready to hit daya. Now only they came face to face. Both were shocked to see after many years. They were standing like a statue.  
That time the power was also back. Then only they realised whats going on.  
Daya- (angrily) you?  
Shreya- (surprised) you?  
Daya- why r u always following us?  
What r u going to do this time. You r a big head ache in my life. By the way what r u doing here?  
That time abijeet came and saw daya scolding that lady.  
Abi- daya what happened bai?  
Daya turned and saw abi  
Abi- daya, this is shreya, our new colleague.  
Data was shocked to hear that from abi.  
Abi- don't mistake him shreya. He don't know about ur joining.  
Shreya- it's OK sir. Excuse me.  
She went out side and began to do her works.  
Abi saw daya in a bad mood and got confused.  
Abi- what happened buddy? U look so upset.  
Data who was in shock came to reality after he heard abi's voice.  
Daya- ntg buddy. I'm OK.  
Both went out side. But Abi was not convinced with that reply.  
Daya came out and saw shreya was talking with other colleagues. He became more angry.  
Shreya who was laughing to some joke realised some one is staring at her and turned towards that side. When she saw data her smile vanished at once. Both had a small eye lock. They came out when they heard some voice.  
Dcp- wow very good officers. Every one is dying there but u all are cracking some stupid gd.  
Acp also came out of his cabin when he heard dcp sir's voice.  
Freddie whisperd to kavin- real head ache  
But dcp already heard it.  
Dcp- what did u say Freddie?  
Freddie- (scared) ntg sir  
Dcp-(angrily) kavin, tell me what did he tell u?  
Kavin-ntg sir. He said we can solve any cases.  
Dcp-( smirking) the world is thinking u r the best cider officers in this world. But I know about u is a high profile case in ur carriers. You have to solve this case very I'm sure you can't. Ur true faces will come out this time. I will prove this world you r not the forget I will be also working in this case. You have to report me every day about it. This is the file. It has all the details.  
He handed over the file to them and went from there  
Acp took that file and went to his office.  
That day ended like this. And all went to their respective homes.

In duo's home  
Daya was in the garden and was thinking about something. Abi came to him and tapped his shoulder.  
Daya came out of his dream world and turned towards abi.  
Abi- what happened daya? I'm watching u from morning. Something is terribly wrong. Won't u tell ur bai? What's the problem?  
Daya- u r right abi. Something is terribly wrong.  
But please don't ask anything now. I will tell u when I am normal.  
Abi- OK buddy. Now let's go and make some thing. U have to make me my favourite aluo paraththa.i won't cook today. It's ur turn today.  
He turned to other side playfully.  
Daya saw his buddy's childish behaviour and smiled.  
They went to the kitchen to prepare their dinner.

In some house  
A girl and boy were talking about something. They both were really angry.  
Girl- how is that possible. No I can't accept that my all efforts have failed. I have to do something.  
Boy- be patient. We have to plan very well this time or we will go to jail.  
Girl - no, I won't let something like that happen.  
She had a glass in her hand. She pressed her glass and the glass broke into pieces and hurt her hand. But she didn't worry about it. The revenge fire was clearly visible in her eyes.

In another home  
Girl was talking with some one. She was very upset.  
Girl- bai what r u doing?  
At one her brother understood something is wrong with her sister. But he didn't want to ask about it now.  
Brother- I'm talking with my sweat sister now.  
Girl- ( painful smile) u always crack this stupid and make me laugh.  
Boy- but I will always do it if my sister smiles to my so called stupid jokes.  
You know I have a super duper surprise for u.  
Girl-(excited) wow bai surprise? Plzzzz tell me. Plzzzz  
Brother- no no I won't. Be always smiling. After that only I will give u surprise.  
Girl-(smiling) OK bye love u soon on much.  
Brother- love u too cute pie.  
They talked for some time and went to sleep.  
Who r those people? Y some r angry? Y some r sad? Y some r disturbed? Y all these happen?  
Keep guessing.  
I will meet u with new chapter.  
Till that take care bye bye.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys how r u all? I couldn't post my story because I was suffering from fever. Thq for ur reviews and support. Now we go to chapter.

next morning all officers came one by one to cid bureau. acp sir had come early. all wished him gd morning.  
Acp- u all know what dcp chitrole told us yesterday. We have to proove him we r the best. I hope u all will give ur best. In shimla 5 murders are recorded within last one month. Police have tried to solve this case in many ways. But they couldnt find any usefull clues. The killer is very smart. He is always escaping.  
Abi- sir he may be some serial killer.  
Acp- we cant be sure until we know full leaving the spot that killer had done set ups like they r suiside. But its not a suiside. Because they all live in different cities.  
Daya- sir, if they live in different cities they might have suisided in their place. But whats the need to come to shimla?  
Acp- exactly daya, thats y they suspect they r murders.  
It's really complicated case.  
Shreya- y sir? Y do u say like that?  
Acp- killer didn't use one technique to kill every one. He has used different types.  
Freddy- so he wanted to confuse all and make us to believe they r suicides.  
Kavin- exactly Freddy. Sir when r we going to shimla?  
Acp- today evening. Now u can home and take some rest because I don't know whether we will have time to take rest or not? I don't know how many days do we have to stay there. So be prepared.  
All- OK sir  
They went to their respected home.  
In one home same girl and boy were talking.  
Girl- we should use this opportunity to take our revenge.  
Boy- I think u have done enough. She is innocent. Y do u hurt her more? U know that I love her soo much. Then y do u do this to me?  
Girl- (shocked) bai, is she important to u more than me? I agree she is not our enemy. But she knows every thing about me. So we should remove her from every ones life. It's better to u to forget her.  
The boy became sad but for his sister he smiled and put his hands on her head.

In another home  
One girl was speaking with a photo of her mother. It was garlanded.  
She- mom, I'm going for an important mission. I don't know I will come back or not. Be always with me and guide me in good way.  
I love u soo much mom and I really miss u. She sat on her knees and closed her eyes. A tear drop escaped from her eyes. But she don't know some one is watching her actions through a cctv camera

4 pm all officers gathered in front of I'd bureau. Acp sir gave them some file.

Acp- here, I give u one copy of case file to each person. While travelling u have to think about it. It will take 4 or 5 hours to us to reach shimla. Every one has to think clues particularly about one case.  
Then he told them about their works.  
Acp- shreya, you r new to cid. Are u ready for the mission? Or r u scared?  
Shreya- (bravely) no sir I'm not afraid of anything.  
Acp- great shreya. That's the sprit. Our senior also will join us later in shimla, hurry up  
They moved to their seats.

One boy- is every thing ready? We shouldn't fail in this.  
Goon- yes boss. Perfectly ready.

In bus  
Dr salunke and acp sat together  
Abi and tarika sat together.  
Pankaj and purvi  
Freddy sat near kavin. So they is no choice and no seat. Shreya had to sit near daya. She looked at him once. He was looking otherside. So she went and sat near him. Daya who was thinking something about case realised it and looked who is that? He became iritated but he didn't say any thing.  
The journey started with silence.  
All started to go through the file.  
One the way they stopped in front of a small daba for their dinner. They all finished their dinner their and went to their. Shreya went to restroom. While returning some paper bundle fell on her. Some one had thrown it on her purposely. She took and opened.  
Paper- shreya if u want to be alive, return to ur home this moment.  
Shreya- shreya was shocked and thought who is that?  
In bus  
Acp- have all come back?  
Abi- sir shreya is missing.  
Acp - oh daya go and see where is she?  
Daya had no other choice other than didn't want to say no to acp sir.

Shreya realised someone's hand on her shoulder. She became afraid and took her gun. She turned and pointed her gun towards that's person. But that was daya. She became relaxed and put down her gun but daya became very shocked to see this sudden attack and terrified shreya.  
Daya- what happened?  
Shreya- (hiding paper) nothing. Let's go  
Daya- (thinking)- she is hiding something. I'm sure. I will find it out soon.  
Then they went to others.  
The journey started again.  
Shreya felt very sleepy and she slept on the back of seat. But after some time her head fell on daya's shoulder. Daya became irrited and put her head back. After some time same thing happened again. He became more iritated by this. He turned towards her to scold her. When he turned he was mesmerised by the cuteness of sleeping beauty. He was staring her without blinking. One some people were witnessing this. He didn't realise they have reached their place and was staring her. Shreya opened her eyes because of sudden breaks and realised someone's staring her. He turned and saw daya. They shared a small eye lock. But it was disturbed by acp sir.  
Acp- come on guys, hurry up. Take some rest in your rooms and we have to start our investigation from tomorrow. They all went inside and settled themselves in their rooms. But daya and shreya felt very embarrassing and didn't say anything

In mid night some one knocked shreya's door. Shreya was sleeping that time. She wondered who is that in this time? She got down from bed and opened the door. There was no one. She thought it may be some hotel staff. But then she noticed one small paper.  
Paper- come to garden area.  
Shreya- ( thinking) who is that behind all these?  
She took her gun and went to garden area. There was darkness only. It was very silent. She walked with small steps silently. Suddenly some one put gun on her head from behind.  
Some one- put ur gun down otherwise I will kill u  
Shreya turned and put her down.  
There was a man and his face was fully covered with black mask.  
Some one- no one can help u from me. I'm going to kill u.  
He pressed the trigger. There was a gun shot.

I hope u enjoyed this chapter.

Bye

Love u all

Take care


	4. Chapter 4

Hi guys how r u all? I couldn't update my story because of some reasons. Sorry for that. Thq sooo much for ur wonderfully reviews. They means a lot to me. It may be positive or negative. But plzzz review. Thanks once again.

Now we go to chapter.

Shreya got afraid and closed her eyes. After some time she opened her eyes and realised that she is till alive. Then he saw the dead body of that anonymous person. There was daya with his gun and his face was red in anger. She was shocked to see this side of daya.  
Daya came near her.  
Daya- (angrily) do u think u r very smart? Y did you come out alone in this time?I kno brave girl. But what will have happened if I didn't come? If some thing happened u ?  
Shreya-(same much angrily)- what's ur problem? Y do u worry about me?  
Daya- because I  
Then he realised what he was going to tell.  
Daya- (thinking) oh god what am I doing?  
Shreya- what u?  
Daya- I am concerned about case only. We have to solve it. By the way y did he try to kill u? Do u know him?  
Shreya (sadly) no I don't know  
Daya- I knew u r hiding something from us. What's that?  
Shreya- ntg  
Daya-( very angrily) plzzzz open ur mouth for God sake at least now.  
Shreya became afraid and told all the matter.  
Daya thought for some time  
Daya- oh  
At that time all others came and saw that scene.  
Acp - daya what happened? We heard a gun sound.  
Daya narrated him all the stories.  
They all became shocked.  
Daya- I saw shreya was coming to garden area and I got doubt. So I followed.  
Acp - OK call the ambulance and send the body to postmortem.  
All did as acp sir told and went to bed.  
Daya- shreya, if u r afraid stay in purvis room.  
Shreya nodded her head. All went to their room.  
Some boy- ( in phone) unbelievable u tried to kill her. Don't make me cross my limit.  
Girl- I will kill her. Do what ever u can.  
Boy got angry and cut the call.  
Next day  
They went to cid bureau. All officers were ready to welcome them.  
Acp of shimla- well come officers. We r waiting for u. Nice to meet u all. Thanks for coming.  
Acp- no need to thank us sir it's our duty.  
They went to the conference room and began to discuss about the case.  
Acp of shimla- our officer pritvi will be always with u to help.  
Acp - I think we should start with naina's case.  
Acp of shimla- this girl was found hanging in a fan. It was like a suiside. But there was no letters.  
These r the photos that were taken in that spot.  
All went through those photos.  
Shreya- sir did u watch? There is a stool but that didn't fall on the floor. When some one tries to hang them self they will kick the stool and do it.  
Acp- you r right shreya. This is not suiside.  
Abi- sir there is small space between stool and her legs. So this is not a suiside. Some one has killed her.

Freddy- sir I'm sure this is suiside.

All shocked bFreddie's sudden talk.

That's all guys.

I have fever.

So I couldn't type more.

Read and review.

Bye

Take care

Love u all


End file.
